


Agreeing to Disagree: An A/R Drabble

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dialogue between Adama and Roslin set on Kobol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreeing to Disagree: An A/R Drabble

Rating: K  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: don't own them.

  
  


“I think we should call a truce.”

“A truce?”

“Yeah.  I’m tired of fighting you.  Aren’t you tired?”

“Exhausted.”

“Then a truce seems in order.”

“I suppose it does, Commander.”

“Why do I get the feeling this won’t end?”

“Because we’re us.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning we’re two very different people.  We’re going to argue. A lot.  A truce won’t change that.”

“I came here for you.”

“You came for your son.”

“Him too.”

“Hmm.”

“Don’t believe me?”

“Not really.”

“We can’t even agree on that.”

“Nope.”

“We’ll just have to agree to disagree then.”

“That we can do.”

They both smiled.

  
  



End file.
